Sun vs Moon
by SeeingSouls
Summary: What if Jacob imprinted with Bella, but she still had a deep love for Edward? What if he lost control in front of her? Can Jacob overcome the night, so Bella can once again see her sun. If you love Jacob you'll love this story, but pretty unbiased.
1. Imprinting

I promise, this story won't be biased. I love all the characters from Twilight, so there won't be any vampire or werewolf hating in this story :)

**Sun vs. Moon**- (all credit for the characters goes to Stephenie Meyer)

**Chapter One: Imprinting**

Leaves scattered as Jacob Black flew through the autumn forest, strewing them into tendrils of red and purple and brown. Breathing steadily, his muscles rippled as his _four_ legs landed on the soft pads of his feet. His head dipped and dove, ducking out of the way of branches as he leapt through the forest, a blur in the morning light which filtered down to the ground through the opaque leaves and gaps between the thick tree limbs.

Two hawks flew over head, their eyes keened in on prey that scurried about on the forest floor. He heard the distant thoughts of his friends, his companions, and his pack.

_Embry, Seth, let him go. Come back, __now__._ Spoke Sam, the pack leader. He needed no haughty inflection or threatening sting—everyone obeyed him, no matter the deed, or the order—everyone _except_ Jacob.

The tattered remains of what had been an oil-stained white shirt clung by its last grip to his matted russet hair. They rippled in the un-godly force of wind that came at them from all sides by the blazing speed Jacob held without effort.

Deep from within his chest, Jacob began to growl, a low, deep rumble, which rose from the pit of his stomach, escaping from his barred teeth. Their razor sharp edges gleamed in the sunlight—a deep contrast to the black hole of his mouth. It opened instinctively, releasing the growl into a high pitched howl. Birds flung from the trees in a frenzied haste, and the hawks left out an eerie cry of pain as the cracking noise pierced their unguarded ears.

Jacob clamped his mouth shut, pushing his teeth together hard enough to rub the razor edges together, forcing a screech from them. It was such a beautiful day, a day that he had been dying for, for a very long time. A smirk played across his lips as he held in his excitement for the moment. The jump would enjoyable, just to see if he could make it. The challenge suited his personality; after all, his entire teenage life had been filled with one challenge, the hardest challenge of his life—_to make Bella mine, and only mine._

Since the night on First Beach, just west of the Quillete Reservation, he knew what his intentions would be for the rest of his incredibly long-drawn out life. He would make Isabella Swan his, and no one else's.

The bloodsucker—just the thought of Edward Cullen slowed his pace, causing him to omit a step, and left a sickening feeling in his stomach. The cold one who had left his love, the beast who had left the beauty, had no place in Jacobs' heart. _He_, Jacob thought, pointing out Edward, _left her alone, left her in pieces._ And Jacob was right, he _had _done that to her. Bella was left with a hole in her heart, mind, and soul, and she had come to him for help. He was the mortar that held together her bricks, always there to give more and more, whatever was needed, whatever she wanted.

_Bella_…

When she had been most disparaging, he had been most optimistic. When she cried, he held her, sometimes poking jests. She would look up at him, reddened eyes opening as a wry smile would creep up on her.

It had taken weeks to break down the fortress she had put up around her heart, but just her seeing him the first day she had brought their bikes to his home, he had dented that fortress. Each day, he widened the crack, until there was a hole just big enough for him to fit through. And from that day on, there he stood, her friend, someone that she had to hold onto for as long as she needed, or wanted. The bonus was that _he_ never left.

A wave of anger coursed up and down his body, a feeling of hatred that had been passed down through his family's blood, a hatred for the very thing that Bella loved—the creatures, the monsters, the damned, and the sworn enemies of Jacob's kind. What was the difference, she had asked him one day, between him and Edward. Jacob told her that it was in the way he could touch her, hold her, and kiss her, even though it was normally forced upon her. He added that _his_ heart was till beating, _he_ still had to breathe, and _he_ didn't have to hold back…

_Yes you did, you piece of…_he faded off, another pain shooting through his body at the recollection of something he knew he couldn't hide for long. The remembrance of what he had done tore through him, ripping every grip on reality that he had, away.

She responded sharply and yet with urgency in her voice. "But you are _both_ monsters! Why, oh why can't I have both of you? I am so selfish, so terrible. I hate me for what I'm not," she then spoke, imitating Jacob's and Edward's responses when she had asked to become a vampwolf. "Poor little Bella, she can't be a monster too. Don't let _her_, the _human_, join in the fun!"

Jacob remembered his response, which was always sarcastic—his attempt to cheer _his Bella_ up.

"But Bella," he looked at her, his jutted lips turned down into a frown. "I'm _half_ human." And he was extremely good at the _puppy_ dog face, his eyes sparkling at her, shining with an intensity undermined by the fact that she only saw him as her best friend.

His lips crawled upward into a smile. Even though it was true, she looked at him, perturbed at his mocking reaction.

Bella had been everything to him, filling up all possible space that was left empty when he became…the monster he was now.

The day his werewolf counterpart emerged from within him, was the worst, and best day of his life. It was horrible, the pain, the suffering of the change that took place. His entire body began to waver, and then, in a flurry of clothing and hair, he exploded into the form of his ancestors. No more did he have to endure the legend, knowing what he would eventually be. He was now the creature of haunting stories which kept small children under their sheets at night.

Jacob had worried, for weeks, that Bella wouldn't accept what he was, what he was going to be, _forever_. The thought stabbed at him, and he missed a breath.

It had been the happiest day of his life for one reason, a reason he had been praying for each night he lay awake, staring at his blank ceiling.

His prayers, with complete luck, were answered. Fate—some may call it, destiny others may refer to it as, but to werewolves, it was called _imprinting_. It wasn't love, it was something far deeper, and something that coursed through the veins of every male and woman werewolf. If one imprinted with another individual, they would do anything for that person, and keep them as their number one forever.

Jacob black, the werewolf, the monster, had imprinted with Bella Swan.

Now he just needed to figure out how she was still un-affected by the imprinting that normally, actually, one hundred percent of the time, which included both people falling head over heels for one another.

It was a tragedy, in the way that he couldn't have _just_ her. It was always, Bella…_and _Edward. She had explained to him so many times, that she loved him, but in a different way. But Jacob Black was true to his colors, which he wasn't afraid to fly boldly.

He pursued, he never gave up. He pulled and twisted, stealing pieces of Bella as he came and went, knowing every second he was with her what his intentions had been. He never stopped, never let her go—never let her _let _him go. Even when she got so enraged by her best friend, he pulled her back, somehow, someway he didn't know, nor could he ever figure out. But deep inside, he kept telling himself one thing, one thing he knew that she knew, but was afraid to admit. Bella was in such deep love with her dear friend, Jacob that she couldn't tell. It was a radical and biased opinion, but it kept Jacob wanting, needing, and having to have his one love. But there had to be an antagonist, one who acted like a martyr

Jacob sneered at his name. He wished he had ended Edwards' life the moment he'd become the werewolf that he would be forever. But he did tear Edward apart, albeit the physical way. Jacob was mature beyond his young years, even though he acted childish very often on the outside, he knew just the way to take Bella. Instead of going for Edward, like most would think smart to do, he went for the one thing Edward couldn't stand to be without, his love, his life…

_Bella…_

It all ended one night—a night that he'd wished to be as every other one, just a night with his love. But he had to admit, no night was _just _a night with Bella.

Her presence, the glow of her pale skin, to his eyes, outshined even the brightest stars. He fell back into his memories, remembering that they had been sitting on the log where their first night was, where she had "flirted" with him, to get the story of the Cullen's out of him. He could remember the moon, with its glittering, ethereal reflections bobbing on the water that lapped at his and her feet.

"Bella, you know how I feel for you. You know what I am, and yet, you don't mind. I love that you take me for Jacob, not my other form. But I have to thank my other form for something, something neither you nor Edward can _ever _have. Bella," he stopped, taking her cool hands and placing them gently against his burning, chiseled chest. "I imprinted." He stopped, not saying with whom.

"Oh Jake!" she cried, wrapping her lanky arms around his neck. "I'm so happy for you! So…who's the lucky gal?" she questioned, almost over-enthused.

He waited, balancing out the options lain before him. Without waiting too long, he finally spoke up, taking her soft cheeks in his callus hands.

"Well…I don't know if she's exactly lucky." He said, producing a wry, quirky smile.

"Jake, please…any girl, who gets your endearment forever, is lucky."

"Well, I guess you're pretty lucky then." He allowed the words to depart on their journey to Bella's ears, letting them escape before his thoughts could hold them back.

There was only silence, as Bella looked at only the top of Jacob's head. That was all that was possible, because he had dropped it after the statement was uttered. His cheeks had brightened to a glowing red, and could be seen against the moon's rays.

She stood up, starring out at the waves which broke softly, lapping gently against her legs. No apathy seemed to resonate from her curved body, only a blank stare off against the horizon of the ocean which fell off into the night.

Jacob stood up resiliently, going up behind Bella without a noise, leaving every pebble in its immediate place.

He lithely wrapped his arms around Bella, bending his back to rest his chin on her shoulder. To break the stone silence, he clicked his teeth together, making the duo bounce up and down, his jaw pushing on Bella's shoulder.

She put a firm hand to his right cheek, spinning around on her heels, leaving another sharp silence. The stones which had been displaced by her movement rattled against each other, while burning gaze meant burning gaze.

"Why, Jake? Why didn't you tell me?" she screamed, her voice breaking off at the end. He could feel the hot tears soak his shirt, which stretched tightly against his toned body.

"But…Bella, please…don't cry, my love. It's a happy thing, a good thing, I thought you would be…well maybe not elated, but not sad." He said, pleadingly.

She then lifted her head, breathing out deeply, her sweet, mint breath revealing the gum she had been chewing. Her eyes were sparkling now, millions of dots dancing around, reflecting the moon.

Then she spoke, slowly, delicately placing each word. "Jacob…I, I wish…I wish I could give myself to you, I wish I could let my whole, fill up your half. But…tomorrow night…"she stopped, glancing sideways, down at the ground.

Her piteous voice began again, fluctuating as she tried to hold in her cries and whimpers. "But..." Jake interrupted her with a low, barely audible tone, rumbling through his body.

"…but he's going to change you tomorrow."

She discharged, her impulses overtaking her senses. Wailing, she buried her head deep into his chest, grabbing tightly to his white undershirt, which fit snuggly against his large muscles. Jake didn't return the favore. _What favor? _She thought to herself. She had just told a man that she loved, and man that _couldn't _love another woman but herself, that they could _never_ be the way he wanted. The sobs took over, shaking her in her entirety. She suddenly realized she wasn't the only one shaking. Bella glanced up, her petite face shrouded over by a suit of terror as she watched Jacob's entire form shift and waver.

"Bella…go! Now! Get the hell out of here!" Jacob screamed.

His body shook, shaking and wavering before her, his fingers digging into her shoulders, piercing the skin.

"Jake! God-dammit, let go of me!" Bella beckoned in return to his warning. She tried to pull away, and escaped just in time. Jacob's hands slammed together just as she glided out from under the closing trap.

"Run!" Jacob ordered, falling to his knees on the pebbly shore. He drew his bleeding hands up, tearing locks of his hair out. Raising his head, Jacob starred into the sky, and left the rumble beckoning deep inside him, out.

The howl pierced the stillness of the silent night, standing Bella's hair on her arms on end. She didn't dare turn, remembering poor Emily, her face forever altered by her love, Sam.

Then, suddenly, she stopped, hearing the tearing of fibers and the scattering of pebbles, as Jacob Black twisted into his uncontrollable form, the form of a monster.

**:O Cliffhanger!! Don't worry, i'll be posting a new chapter in a few days! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASSEEEEE SUBMIT REVIEWS!! It really helps boost the ego **

**and creative juices flow alot better with lots of kind comments to go off of! Thanks!**


	2. Leap

**Sun vs. Moon**

**Chapter Two: Leaps and Bounds**

Jacob stopped remembering, stopped caring. He took out all emotion, the stray wisps left behind would leave nothing else to feel, something that, at the moment, sounded very pleasing to him.

He had one thing to look forward to—his jump. The leap across an impossible distance—again, impossible sounded perfect. Hadn't everything been impossible in the first place? Hadn't he known the way Bella loved him was different than the way she loved Edward, the cold one, the one with no heart?

Yes, he had known, but blindly avoided the truth of it—not that any of it mattered. What registered in his psyche, over and over again was one word, one name—Bella.

_Bella, no…_

All he could think about during the day, even when his pack was together hunting, was her and her safety. Everything he did—or tried to do…involved bringing his life, his flower, into full bloom.

He had been so close…so endearingly close, yet, for every sun, there is a moon, and as he said before, he couldn't compete with an eclipse.

_No!_ He yelled in his head, confusion swirling, dancing in wild circles around his breaking sanity. _A sun __can__ compete with a moon!_ Jacob told himself. _For every flower, there has to be a sun. Without me, Bella would still be…_he stopped, realizing how inconsiderate his own voice inside his head sounded.

His stride slowing, he noted a disparity in his breathing. It had gone from a steady, but fast pace, to a slow, fluctuating rhythm.

The black wolves eyes which were half his, half his spirits', blinked excitedly, trying to hold back an impossible force that punched at his insides, begging to be set free. Who was there to see?

Already knowing the answer to his un-spoken question, he laid himself down on the padded forest floor. The autumn leaves felt cool against his long, flowing hair, matted by salt, and water, and sun.

With a sigh, more or less a rumble of dissatisfaction at his failed attempts to resist what had been urging relentlessly inside of him, he gently rested his hands on the top of his paws, whimpering softly.

Tears, larger than normal humans', sparkling specks against their dark background, slid down into his fur, which darkened around the eyes from the salty mixture.

Not so deep within his throat this time, and at a much higher pitch, he whimpered again, cracking at the end into a sheer squeal of disdain, of pain, of remorse, not for himself, but for his beloved.

Slowly, but instantaneously, his figure began to waver and shake as he lay there, head on paws, tears forming rivers as they flowed, faster and faster. His hands were the first to transform, and then the rest of his body followed swiftly behind, until what was left where the form of a wolf had been, was a man, curled up into a tight ball, hands wrapped around his head, clutching to it as though in pain. He wasn't in _pain_, definitely not, for that would be an understatement. It was as though, without warning, somebody had come into his life, taking any small thing that kept him sane, and ripped it out before he had a chance to catch even the smallest pieces that fell to the ground. Not only were the pieces lost, they were destroyed, taking along with them his soul. All that was left now was a shell, and embodiment of what _had _been Jacob Black—the loving, caring, trustworthy friend who had always been Bella's from their first moments together.

The word "together" now sounded ironic—being exactly the opposite. Once the vile, filthy, disgusting bloodsuckers had changed her over, werewolf rule stated that, unless under extreme circumstances, _no_ werewolf was aloud to associate with any vampire.

It wasn't fair, done un-righteously, leaving a gap that should be defined, or left open for discussion upon the basis for which any werewolf could not be without—the one who he or she imprinted with.

He had tried before, tried to speak with his father, Billy, about his affection for Bella, how he knew, that on the day they had faced the Volturi, he'd imprinted with her, but his fathers wise, yet denying ears let Jacobs begs and whims fall short.

Going to the beach last night with Bella had been about exactly what he'd told her, but not about her response.

_Bella…_

He howled—blowing apart the dire, heavy silence that beckoned to become complete. It was waiting for Jacob to go completely silent, waiting to consume his unconscious soul, his un-beating heart. All he had to do was give up, or give in to the temptation, the escape, that was his death.

But again, a problem arose in his once flawless plan for doom. What if Bella was still alive, still humanly alive, he thought—maybe they still stood a chance. Then again, he couldn't think of a way to save her after what he had done.

If he died, killed himself, then Bella would be free with Edward, no limitations, nothing holding her back. He once again remembered that she was dead now, and yet he still found himself saying that—s_elfish again…_he reminded himself, wishing that his morals hadn't been affected by becoming the honest spirit of an animal.

What was life without Bella…to Jacob, life _was_ Bella. The air, the sky, the trees, the thrill of waking up, knowing that he was completely full in the world, his other half standing before him, unbeknownst, but always there. A smile played across his lips, forcing itself into a chuckle, as memories once again flooded back at him from every direction, but this time, he halted their invading progress.

This was it, his reason for bridging the gap between the living and the lost. If he couldn't have Bella alive—in the sense that she still needed to breathe, still needed to sleep, then he literally _could not_ have life. The thought was disturbing, realizing why Billy had been through such hardships after Jacobs' mother had died. Billy was either lucky, or exceedingly stubborn, either of which had kept him alive in a time when most, like Jacob, would just decide to give up living, having their life, their love, in its near entirety, taken away from them.

Jacob Black, a man, a werewolf, but most of all, a lover, was going to kill himself, the very same way every other werewolf had to do…the _cliffs_. They were tempting, but sleep crept swiftly up on him, an involuntary blanket wrapping his body in a hazy fog, leaving his body sprawled out on the ground from sheer exhaustion.

As sleep enveloped him in its tingling embrace, he felt a tickle in the back of his mind, something moving directly into his thoughts. It excited him, spreading an unknown smile across his warm lips. It was mystifying, taking him by surprise, yet sounding no alarm, no worry escaping through the permeable confines of his mind, made that way by his transformation into beast, into monster. He would have nightmares tonight, so dark, so secret, only the most powerful emotion could bring them forth again. And yet, even as Jacob drifted into a fitful rest, he noticed a calm subside over his limp body. Someone, or something, seemed to be walking through his dreams, opening up the files deep within even his most private thoughts, his most secret dreams, dreams he didn't even share with his pack. It felt as though this thing were filing through each memory, recollection, and event, prying for answers…clues to a hidden truth. The searching fingers were cold, nimble, and thin. They sorted through the mess with disquieting speed, but never slipped up, always finding what they were looking for, even though he couldn't tell what it was the fingers had found.

Then, as if it were a polite gesture, whatever had entered his mind, uninvited, closed the door on its way out, but taking with it dreams for a future, a future that she wanted Jacob Black to be in, no matter what the conditions were now, no matter what they would be, she wanted him in it for _eternity._

Jacob, his eyes already closed, drifted into a vat of sleep, a smile still frozen across his lips, lips that longed for one thing…

_Bella…_

**Your submissions and reviews would please my soul more than anything! I love feedback, even if you don't really like the story, a little CONSTRUCTIVE critiscism is much appreciated! Thanks lots!! :D:D:D**

**SeeingSouls**


	3. Awakening

**Sun vs. Moon**

**Chapter Three: Awakening**

His dreams were fleeting memories, minuet recollections of the times he'd spent with Bella, which he now considered the _real_ beginning to his life. Everything else was just a side note—his days alone in La Push, the time he spent adjusting to his new form, even the hate he had towards being changed into the "monster" he was now. All of it fell short of the endeavoring love that pulsed through his veins for one girl

_Bella…_

In his mind, he could feel a presence, a foreboding remembrance of an unsightly portrait that lingered in his _too_ real dreams. The air grew stale, sticking to his pallet, and he licked his lips vigorously while the morbid air choked his lungs.

Eyes watering, he gulped, swallowing the bile that rose from his stomach, a fiery blaze setting his throat aflame. Through the misty haze of tears, he could make out a bright outline, walking sinuously against the dark sheet that engulfed him and the figure. The dark seemed to stick to his skin, which was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. It trickled from his nose, stung his eyes like the tears, and soaked the vestiges of what had been his shirt.

In the smoothest, most delicate voice, which sang a melodious tune to his ears, the figure spoke.

"Everything is going to be fine. Everything will work out the way it _should _be. Everything, everything, everything," said the glowing form, which was so close to Jacob that it blinded his eyes.

The glowing form moved closer, now only inches from his face. Jacob was amazed, that even though the figure burned like the sun, it radiated an icy chill, freezing, yet burning his wet skin. The aroma of rose petals slammed him in the face, an all too sweet smell, which turned his stomach vigorously. He grimaced at the bitter taste, and clutched his stomach before he could retch.

He realized that the glow outlined a human-like figure, and if he squinted, he could make out long black hair, blood red lips, and eyes so black, their piteous depths seemed to have no end. The figures skin was nearly as white as the glow that surrounded it, a stark contrast against the darkness enveloping them.

"Jacob, everything will be fine. Don't worry about anything. Forgiveness is a virtue, love is a gift, and for you, there are many gifts to be given. Live Jacob; live for everything, live to see another sunrise, another moon, live for me." Said the figure as it swept a silky finger beneath Jacob's jaw, a finger so cold, it sent sharp spasms up and down his spine, shaking his body. Then, as quickly as it had come, the shining figure turned slowly, wisps of its hair flinging about, and sauntered off into the darkness, now more foreboding and ominous without the bright aura filling the space.

As the figure disappeared, so did the hope Jacob got from its presence. His eyes sank, his heartbeat slowed, and his body sagged. The only thing that was left was a tingle on his chin, where the icy finger had touched his skin. He rubbed over it with his hand, trying to get rid of the pin-pricking feeling. He then felt the small bump, tiny in fact—barely noticeable to the naked eye, but his hands felt it as they tried to stroke away the stinging sensation. His mind went into a silent riot as he ran his fingers, now smoldering, over the small scar that now lay on his chin.

He raised his hand in the air, mouth agape in an attempt to scream, and slammed his fists with shocking force into the ground…

They landed with a splat in the muddy soil below him. He starred in disbelief, shock playing eerily across the normally tranquil face Jacob had inherited from his father.

_It was Just a dream…that's all, you stupid dog, _said Jake, chastising himself for his idiocy.

Jacob's mind raced as he tried to piece together the dream he'd just had, but could only bring together one mental image—the incredibly bright light that had pushed away the darkness that surrounded him in his hallucination. He was infuriated at his lack of memory, at the fact that it had been so real, yet so distant. He remembered the feeling that someone had been filing through his memories, and touched his head in disdain, as though something very close and secret had been taken from him.

He took a deep breath—or a sigh, either one he couldn't decide on, and rested his back against the tree he had lain by during the night, which had left a frost on the wet ground. He felt his pants stick tight to his legs like tack while he pushed himself with one arm, trying to get up off the soggy ground. The torn remains of Jacob's shirt lay about him, while a few of the scraps still clung eagerly to his skin.

Then, a light flickered on in his memory—_the scar_. Warily, he drug his hand up towards his face, inching his way down slowly towards his chin, which he pushed out prominently, stretching the skin tight across his jaw.

Suddenly, his hands hit the bump, the scar. Jacob's heartbeat skipped, jumping about inside the cavity of his chest. His eyes inoculated—his mouth gasping in awe, worry, and distress. Not knowing what to do, he scratched eagerly at his skin, now wrought with a scar in the shape of a triangle. It was _too_ perfect, Jacob thought to himself, moving his index finger lithely around the scar, the geometric blemish on his chin. It wasn't so much that it probably looked hideous, perhaps even unsightly, but the fact that it wasn't there the day before…the day before he had…

_Bella…no!_

He clung to his chest, pain arching his back into a semi-circle, pushing his head against the wet bark of the sycamore he was laying against.

_I'm done with this—no point in putting me through this anymore,_ Jacob said, his spirits and hopes evaporating, even in the moist weather. The damp atmosphere lay heavy and cool against the raging skin Jacob was encased in, only adding to his every-increasing discomfort.

He stood, slowly and carefully, appearing as though he was in a stupor. His eyes darted unnervingly between the trees and bushes surrounding him.

A sense of claustrophobia suddenly weighed heavy on the animal part of Jacob, the instincts that wanted to flee, to be liberated, to dart loose of shackles holding his human soul back.

Then, without warning, without care, Jacob's human form began to waver, shaking like a bad television signal, until the expostulating crack rang through the woods, scattering the forest's animals in every direction.

In the space that had only seconds ago been occupied by the sane, controllable Jacob Black, was now the creature. His teeth were dull white, no sun to cast back gleaming rays. The werewolf form of Jacob breathed deeply, its chest rising in swells. The long, tangled russet hair hung loosely on his muscular, monstrous form.

Jacob raised his snout in the air, sniffing the air daintily, displeased by the atrocious, sickly sweet smell that lingered all around the woods.

_Bloodsuckers!_ Jacob's mind screamed, his eyes bulging, wizened by red lines from lack of sleep. His normally steady breathing now came in ragged, hysterical spurts.

Without a second thought, he was airborne, soaring from the dark restraints of the now tainted forest. The vampires had crossed too many boundaries set over a century ago, and nothing was going to hold Jacob back this time. He recognized the first scent he'd caught, the scent of Edward Cullen, but there was another, one he had never smelled before. This scared him, not knowing his prey. He could tell it was a vampire, by the sickening feeling he got from the ghastly smell that permeated from the cold ones' kind.

He didn't take time to follow their trail, he had other business to attend to, business that would be his last.

Today was his last today, his last forever. His guilty conscious was going to be set free—no more pain, no more hate of himself, just freedom of his wrongful deed.

_BELLA!!_ His mind shrieked, sending a jolt of absolute anguish through his head.

There was no stopping him now though; nothing could keep him from his escape, his end, and his death. Nothing except his love, the woman who he could call his life, his imprint, could stop him now. And he knew that there was no chance of her being there to stop him _this _time. There had been more than just a few attempts before, but every time he tried, something held him back, something he knew.

_Bella…_

Just knowing that maybe, just a slight, feeble chance she might be his, kept him living. But now, after what had been done, after what _he_ had done, it was over.

Then, like a wave of peace, he heard it. The sound of waves slamming against solid rock, shattering as loud as thunder against the craggy precipice, was going to be his getaway—his "get out of jail free" card.

He laughed at the idea, but then clamped his mouth shut, right into a flat line. He could see him and Bella, Charlie and Billy, all sitting together at the small table in Billy's kitchen, huddled over a Monopoly© board, yelling at each other rambunctiously. Bella had rolled a double six, and bought the best spot on the board, but Jacob—his competitive and sometimes incompetent side flourished, and he yelled that Bella was using fixed dice. She looked at him, scoffing at his lack of maturity, and then chuckled as Jacob crossed his eyes and jutted his lips out in a pout. He grabbed Bella by the sides, squeezing tightly, and she jumped out of her chair, begging him to stop through her spasms of laughter.

When he finally let go, she took her right hand and slapped him incredibly hard across the face. To make sure Charlie wasn't let in on the secret of his other side, he pretended to be in pain, and stalked out of the kitchen clutching the bright red cheek Bella had landed her solid strike on.

He could hear from behind him Charlie speaking worriedly at the way Bella had hit Jacob, and then a chair sliding against the stone floor.

Just before he could shut the door to his tiny room, Bella's pale hand pushed against the door stubbornly. Before he could protest at her outburst, she jumped into his chest, knowing his arms would catch her. Jacob rocked back on his heels as he tried to steady Bella and him. Before he lost his balance completely, he fell back onto the bed, dragging Bella along with him.

There she was, her soft eyes gazing deeply into his, picking apart all his insecurities, knowing what he wanted and wished for. Then, slowly, she moved her head towards his, closing her eyes slowly, and pressed her lips together into a pucker. He laid there, his heart never missing a beat, and imitated the motions Bella was making. He took his hand and maneuvered it so that it rested on the small of Bella's back. Then, with one finally movement, Bella and Jacob's lips…

His muzzle slammed with precarious force into an enormous oak tree that shot up hundreds of feet into the air. He yelped like a pup, his nose throbbing in pain. _You are such a dumb ass! What were you thinking—another one of your idiotic fantasies._ Jacob yelled at himself, snarling in irritation. But, without too long a pause, he recovered from the calamity, escalating his velocity to sound shattering levels. His movements were so fast, that when he made a sharp cut to avoid a bush or shrub, a piercing crack would reverberate off the trees.

Fueled by fury—resentment for what his monstrous half had done, Jacob threw himself at the tangle of brush and weeds that threatened to halt his escape.

It took a few meager seconds for him to break away from the entanglement of the forest and reach the craggy, stone cliffs. His stomach turned as the thought crossed his mind that this was going to be his last sight of the earth he had been on for such a short time.

Then the guilt came flooding back, all in one thick wave as he stared over the edge of the precipice, gawking at the near two hundred foot drop. He thought about his father, Billy. How was he going to get around on his own, being in a wheel chair and all? What would the rest of the pack do without him? He was supposed to be the Alpha male, like his grandfather, a position he had declined on purpose. Then there was the question he had been trying to keep out of his head, but there it came, smacking him square between the eyes. What if Bella was…was still alive? What if, by some divine miracle, she had lived through the night, and was still waiting for him to come back to save her.

Just as the question slipped passed his barrier, he cast it swiftly back behind the walls and sealed the crack. _She's dead. She will never be able to take another breath again. You did it, you took everything she had away from her, with one swipe of your gruesome paw—that was all it had taken, but it was enough, _Jacob told himself.

He drew himself up, taking one deep breath, and refocused on the task at hand. First and foremost, he needed to change back into his human form; it would be easier that way—drowning. In his wolf form, he could last over a half an hour beneath the icy prison, but as a human, he wouldn't be capable of lasting more than two minutes, only a short amount of time to await the darkness he welcomed so candidly.

Slowly, methodically, he focused on changing forms. His body convulsed again, but this time, got smaller and smaller until the six foot seven form of a boy had replaced the spot where only moments ago, an enormous werewolf had stood.

Jacob took time to note the lacerations that ran up and down his arms, on his legs, even the small drops of blood were trickling down his temple. He hadn't been very careful sprinting through the heavily foliated woods. The skin around the wounds was already beginning to scab up, due to the short amount of time it took for his kind to mend themselves back together.

_Jacob, I am truly sorry, but I can't let you do this to yourself. The pack and I are on our way, even if you jump now, we'll be there in time to save you. Oh, and trust me, you won't to face your father and I once we get you out of the water, _said Sam through his thoughts. Jacob hated from the very first day, the whole "hear each other in each others' mind" thing, and now he was livid.

His face went bright red, and his lips curled back into a snarl. Rising quickly from deep within his chest, came the warning howl, telling his pack to stay away. It would fall upon insensible ears; he knew they would never let him go through with it. That was why Jacob had a gambit to keep himself in the water, no matter their valiant efforts. To his feet, Jacob was going to tie two boulders, so large, that his pack could never drag him up from the icy grip of the ocean. While outside of the water, it wouldn't be too much effort for the wolves to shift the boulders, in the water, they wouldn't have anything to support themselves with, and their hopes of keeping him alive would fade.

A crooked, wry smile slid across his warm lips—his devious scheme was coming full circle, and soon, the pain would be gone.

He had to act quickly—his pack was coming for him, and they had only heightened the pace when he had given the warning howl.

The boulders were laying only inches from the edge of the rocky cliffs—an easy push for Jacob. Making sure everything was in place, he wrapped the rope around his leg three times, securing it with at least half a dozen knots.

His eyes darted back towards the forest, his nose flaring, his stomach churning. _Leeches, _Jacob said to himself. Now, not only did he have to worry about his pack, but a pair of bloodsuckers as well. He felt dejected when he realized he wouldn't be able to destroy the cold ones.

Not taking note of anything else around him, he stared back into the immeasurable depths of the freezing waters below. He was surprised at the fact that, besides a pack of wolves and a duo of vampires coming to stop him, or end his life even faster, his mind was at ease. All the memories he thought would come flashing back before the end, stayed retained behind his mental walls. Now, more than ever, he was happy for this. He didn't need a sad memory coming back to haunt him for the rest of eternity.

With one last glance towards the world he had come to hate, but love more than ever, he kicked, with tremendous force, the boulder towards the edge of the precipice.

The wind whistled through his hair, and made his sweats balloon slightly, as he plunged downward with tremendous force, to the end of everything he had come to be and want.

_Bella…_

Jacob Black smiled his final smile, as his lungs gave way to the pressure and force of his decent. With one long, raspy gasp, he took in the arctic salt water, and slowly, drowned.

_Bella…_

**Sorry to say it, but i'll have to slow down now on the updates..."sniffle, sniffle" but don't worry, once i finish up the next two chapters, i'll put them right on here! PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT, they keep me moving along, and can turn a little frown, upside down!!**


	4. Decision

**Sun vs. Moon**

**Chapter Four: Decision**

_You have got to be kidding me, _thought Jacob as ten foot waves pulverized him into the stones and shells on the ocean floor. He knew he was still alive from the excruciating pain that arched up his spine as his back was smashed into the stony prison. Too say the least, he was not happy, he was _pissed_. His body bled from several different spots, deep lacerations producing large apertures his skin, and the smell and taste of iron turned his stomach.

He could sense his pack, howling vainly at the sky. Sam was trying to break through Jacob's thoughts, but he was in too much pain to even think about anything, or anyone.

His vision began to blur, darkness surrounding the edges of his eyesight. _Going unconscious, _said Jacob as a sly, masochistic smile crept across his solemn face. And then, forgetting where he was, he opened up his mouth, the pressure on his lungs becoming too unbearable, and took in the dark salt water. He choked, spewing bubbles in all directions, as the salt burned his lungs and seared his throat.

Then, with a quick swirl, a mass of water spun him over himself, flinging him into the dark abyss like a rag doll. Suddenly, with resounding force, his back slammed into a large, jagged rock. There was a crunch, searing pain, and then nothing but darkness.

A soft, rolling wind, swept over his body, tickling the small hairs on his face. His breaths came in ragged, long gasps, but they had slowed considerably from the moment she had gotten most of the water out of his stomach and lungs. Bella smiled, her lips icy and red, and laid her cold hand on Jacob's rising chest. She laughed, as a low rumble—a familiar sound, came from Jacob's throat. His snores were loud enough to break the noise of the shattering waves on solid rock, but she paid no heed to them. His peace, which somehow— miraculously, presided over the pain his body was in, rubbed off on her, and a blanket of calm covered her spinning head.

She could already see the cuts on his body clotting; some forming scars, but even those would dissipate soon with his alarmingly fast rate of recovery. His back, which she could do nothing about, was twisted into an awkward angle, bending in places that it shouldn't have been able to. Sorrow blanketed her serene face, but her hope for her friend, her love, never wavered. He'd been through this before; actually, he wasn't even completely healed from his preceding "accident". She smiled wryly, remembering the battle against Victoria and her army of bloodthirsty vampires—the words held a different, less venomous meaning than they had before...

She was drawn away from her thoughts as a deep hum reverberated in Jacob's chest, a reaction to his body's waking up from the deep sleep he'd been in. Then, with a short gasp, his eyes drew open gradually, until his blinking expression was starring back at her. A sheepish smile was coercing itself forth, and realizing he was unable to hide it any longer, he chuckled softly.

Regretting doing so, he clenched his side, a grimace taking over the calm that had presided only moments ago. She heard his teeth grind together, like fingernails on a chalkboard, and she herself winced. A mock expression, one she couldn't hide, broke her stone wall down quickly, and she jumped up off the ground. She flashed a grin, sheepish, and somewhat ashamed, at Jacob, despite the plight he was currently in. He let out what he could of a sigh, knowing that breathing would only cause him more pain, so he tried to limit it.

Then, with fake casualness, he said glumly to her, shaking his head. "Bella, when I rescued you from your little dive, I didn't ask for the favor to be returned." He tried to make his face look angry, but it came across as sickly more than anything. This made Bella giggle, and she tried to stifle it by raising a pale hand to her crimson lips.

"Too bad," was all she said in return. Jacob noted something—her voice silkier; calmer than it had been only days ago, but he went back to his thoughts before making any more observations.

Just as the waves in the ocean were doing, his memories came back, as was typical when he let his mind wander. He remembered why he had tried to kill himself—why he was still going to try to kill himself. Then it dawned on him…he was dreaming, definitely, without uncertainty, dreaming.

There wasn't one possible way Bella could still be alive after the night on the beach, but there she was, standing before him, more beautiful than he'd recollected before. That had to be the result of some sort of dream, and then another thought ventured into the unguarded territories of his mind.

He was dead.

This was what heaven was like. And yet, even with all the quite peace and serenity, it still seemed overcast by a sort of pity, a sort of sorrow. _No,_ he thought, _this is hell._ Bella was there, but she wouldn't come near him, hug him, or even touch his hot skin. He tried to speak again, but this time tears choked out the words that tried to force themselves from the confines of his lips.

Taking a step back, she let out a deep, heavy sigh. "Jacob, you'll have to trust me for the time being. I'm so sorry, but I'm going to have to do something I never thought we need to be done. It'll all be over soon, I promise, and then you'll be okay."

He looked at her, his face full of pity, as though she was the one with a spine broken in twenty different places. Then, without warning, she gripped his arm with a surprising, terrifying strength. Her skin was colder than he'd imagined, too cold. Her grasp tightened, turning his forearm blue. He glanced down at his arm, then at her through pained eyes, and winced.

She gave him a wry smile, and then repeated, with deep regret, "I'm so sorry."

There was a resounding snap, his thoughts emptying, as if rushing out from behind a dam like water, and Jacob's vision went black.

Bella's feet stepped lively, as she tried to move like a normal human would. Her eyes darted to the woods, where Quil and Embry were sleeping.

She took a quick peek in on their dreams, smiling. Quil was thinking about the little girl he'd imprinted with. It was an odd dream, just him sitting there, the toddler bouncing up and down on his firm knee, but it brought a content smile to Bella's face. Embry's was even simpler—_simple dreams for simple creatures, _thought Bella. He was just running through the woods, his tongue lolling from his mouth, wind whipping his hair back, while the steady thumping as his paws cushioned his immense weight on the pebbly surface of First Beach.

She didn't fear them the way she did Paul and Sam. Paul, she knew from first hand experience, had a red-hot temper, ready to boil over at any moment. He'd snapped only once in front of Bella, but once had been enough. Then there was Sam, the most experienced of the younger pack members. He would come looking soon, as would the rest of them, hunting for what they presumed would be Jacob's dead body.

This was the reason she'd had to break his arm, to make sure that he couldn't relay thoughts back and forth from himself to the pack. Once unconsciousness, it would be as though he was dead to the rest of the pack, or so she hoped, but she could never be completely sure, since she hadn't learned too much about the conversations Jacob could have with the pack inside his head.

As she passed Billy's house, she slowed down, wondering if she should explain to him what had happened, and what was going to have to happen to keep Jacob alive. She sighed, knowing there wouldn't be enough time to stop and explain, so she continued down the road which led out of the reservations borders, to the old lump of metal she called her truck.

She revved the engine, giving it enough time to warm up a bit after the cool rainy weather that had presided over Forks for only a short time.

Once everything was in place, including Jacob, whose head lay in her lap, his wet hair dangling off his face, she turned the truck around, off to her destination, a place she never thought she'd have to take Jacob. After all, the Cullen's _were_ his mortal enemy.

He'd have to deal with that. She had made her decision, and she wasn't going to let her best friend, a boy that she'd admitted her love to, die because of a four hundred year long revulsion of the other species.

This reminded her of the pain and sorrow, the hate and pity that she'd brought to the two men who waged war over her heart, over her love. She loved Edward, more than anyone, and she wanted that for an eternity, but he'd done something to her that she could never forgive, no matter how much time ticked away. Edward had left her, a massive black hole replacing her once full heart. She was on the brink of nothingness, but then came Jacob Black, _her _Jacob. Not the werewolf Jacob, but the Jacob whose smile had begun a long, arduous process of healing.

He'd never even a thought close to that of leaving her, and she knew that deep down in his heart, he couldn't let go even if he tried. He wasn't as admirable as Edward, which she adored. This was the one thing that kept her awake at night, Edward's arm wrapped around her waist in fake sleep. Edward was _too_ able to let her leave. He had told her long ago that if she chose Jacob, he would let her go off with him. _Could it be that easy?_ She thought to herself. She knew deep inside that she was too selfish to let either of them go, and was slightly ashamed at that fact. She didn't care anymore though, not after everything that had conspired between wolf and vampire, two sides she loved with deep adoration.

On the opposite side of the spectrum, was Jacob, standing fierce and strong—a bitter resentment for Edward burning him at his core. Nothing he said or did to Edward was kind, and sometimes he took it to an extreme, almost intolerable passion of abhorrence. What scared her though was that she _liked_ Jacob's relentlessness at letting Edward win. He was actually fighting, trying to woe Bella.

Another factor that weighed heavy on her mind and thoughts, was their last kiss, before he'd run off to fight against Victoria and the "baby" vampires. As she'd kissed him, actually _wanting_ to kiss him, she saw things she wished she hadn't seen once it was all said and done. They were together, her and Jake, sitting with the rest of the pack, and there were two beautiful children running around, _their _children.

A small, slightly spiteful tear slid down her smooth, white cheek. It dripped of the end of her chin into Jacob's matted, russet colored hair. That tear wasn't the only one to fall, many more came, flowing faster and faster as she remembered everything her and Jacob had become, had done, and wanted to do, before…before _he, _Edward, had come back. But no matter how hard Jacob fought, Edward couldn't lose. Bella's life was bent around one being, one soul, Edward's.

Smiles faded to frowns, which then turned into frightened gasps as her recollections of Jacob came flooding back. She wished she could dam up her thoughts, but then again, she knew she couldn't bring herself to forget what Jacob and she had. _What did they have?_ She questioned to herself.

As the tears slowed, and as the white house of the Cullen's came into site, she looked down at Jacob for the hundredth time since she'd taken him from the beach.

She smiled, without any pain this time, and brushed his even more wet hair back off his face. She sent a quiet apology to him for soaking him with tears, and then looked up, realizing they were upon the house.

This was it; she was taking him into the house of _his_ enemy, not knowing what their reaction would be to the bane of their existence. She prayed, not only for Jacob, but for all of them, hoping that in the end, what was right would be set right, and everything that was wrong would be cast into the fire.

Luckily for Jacob, his fire was already burning high, bright and strong. He had Bella _and_ Edward to thank for that, for stoking his drive and passion, stirring his embers into a fiery blaze. He had nothing to fear though, after all, he wasn't the one who had made the mistake of leaving in the first place.

**Thanks so much to all who have reviewed!! It keeps this story coming!! And just to silence any worries about hating Edward, i promise i won't ruin his reputation, Jake just needs his fair share of literature as well.**

**Special thanks to Shenelle101, mrs edward cullenxxx, KATE!!, and serenalynn023!! :D xoxoxo (not in a pedifile way tho!)**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	5. Treatment

(note: I had this question come up in the reviews section, and I thank everyone for all the comments!! I just wanted to let you know that yes, Bella is a vampire now, if you didn't already know it)

**Sun vs. Moon**

**Chapter Five: Treatment**

Each step she made, holding Jacob in her arms, brought back the reminiscences her first time visiting the Cullen's house. _It's your house too, now._ Her human life would forever be left in the past. The Cullen's were now her family, in every sense of the term. Bella was one of them, her blood run cold, every breath only a reflex, and her heart without pulse.

Her thoughts left from her wallowing in self pity, and traveled back to the people she had come to entitle as her family. It was now common place for her to get a sense of euphoria as she was greeted by Esme's warm smile, and Alice's lively personality. But today, there was no time for salutations and loving embraces, only a brief nod and a downcast glance.

She was startled when she sauntered into the sparsely adorned room where the Cullen men were playing a game of cards at their large dining table.

"Ha! You can't beat that," said Emmett, grinning ear to ear, "full house!"

"Would you like to bet on that one?" replied Carlisle, raising an eyebrow while bringing his hand to his chin.

"I wouldn't do that." Said a voice from the head of the table, a voice she could recognize amid a million others. Edward gave both Emmett and Carlisle a sly look, like he was the rabbit who'd out-witted the fox. Both men, pondering over his expression, glanced back and forth at each other, and then both made a slight shake of their heads, reluctantly placing their cards face down on the table. They were signifying defeat, either because they figured he had cheated and read their minds, or because they were playing with real cash. Edward flashed a brilliant smile, stealing Emmett's ear-to-ear grin, and slapped his cards down on the table.

He laughed, his pure voice, like velvet, filled the large room, reverberating off the walls. "A pair of sevens."

There was only a moment's pause, while Emmett and Carlisle began to understand that they'd been tricked.

"Of course," said Carlisle, after realizing what had happened, "you bluffed us. You know, I had something in the back of my mind telling me you were going to do that. Nice job Edward."

"Why you…" said Emmett, jumping playfully to his feet. Just as he was about to grab Edward, Esme cleared her throat, soft, but heard and understood by every constituent of the room. Emmett sat back down, as did Edward, but only for a moment when they'd realized who Bella held in her arms. At that, both Edward and Emmett jumped to their feet, barring their teeth.

"Stop that…sit back down, 'less you wish to wake him." said Esme, her warning filling the space with just a whisper, but one with enough vigor to make even Carlisle shudder.

Both men sat down instantaneously, casting scornful looks across the room towards Esme. She took them with no fault in her stone set face; it was completely and totally barren of any expression. Bella almost released a giggle, but before it could come out, Carlisle was on his feet, holding his arms out so Bella could transfer Jake to him.

Bella pushed Jacob towards Carlisle, but when he went to take Jake from her, she pulled on his sweatpants, reluctant to let him go.

"Oh my…this is bad, very, very bad," said Carlisle, sending a distressed look in Bella's direction. His eyes scanned over Jacob's enormous body, while his mind took mental notes on his condition. Saying that it was very bad had been an understatement, and as soon as he realized this, he left out a long, distraught sigh.

"I need to get working on him right now. He hasn't much time before he comes out of unconsciousness, and somehow, I don't think he'd be to please to wake up in a room full of vampires." Said Carlisle in a satirical tone while he turned on his heels towards the kitchen table—the very table where he'd helped Bella with her injuries sustained after the almost fatal birthday party the Cullen's had thrown for her.

"Esme, I need a large bowl, a few old rags, and my surgical equipment," ordered Carlisle, not bothering with politeness. As soon as he had finished, Esme was a blur, darting from one room to the other, until within only a time span of half a minute, she was back, holding the requested items in hand.

While she'd been dashing about, Carlisle had pulled a brown leather bag out from under the island in the middle of their kitchen. He quickly opened it, revealing an array of medical tools, some she'd seen and been taken care of with, others were new and alien to her.

Carlisle, picking about meticulously, extracted a scalpel, along with a large needle. He flicked the tip after injecting a clear liquid into it, as she'd seen done so many times before, and dabbed the area on Jake's arm with a cotton ball for the injection. It was all so familiar, after her countless accidents and blunders, she'd become accustomed to the preparation for shots and surgeries.

Just before Carlisle injected the unknown substance, Bella had a sudden attack of fear. What if he was going to poison Jacob to end the struggle for her love between Edward and him? Just as the question formed in her mind, it dissipated, she knew all to well that Carlisle would never do such a thing to Jacob—werewolf or not.

That was when Carlisle looked up from his work, and stared, with soft golden eyes, into the eyes of Bella.

"Bella, I think it's best if you don't see this. If something were to go wrong—if he woke up, you'd be in too much danger, and a liability." He stopped, and waved Esme with a supple finger.

He mumbled something in her ear, never letting his gaze stray from Bella. Once he had finished, Esme turned around and moved with sinuous grace towards Bella. "Bella, my dear, Carlisle wants me to take you upstairs for a while." She said, taking Bella's hands in hers.

"Esme, please, I want to be here in case," she paused, wishing she'd just kept her mouth closed. "In case something goes wrong."

"I promise, Carlisle will do his very best, but there's nothing you can do to help him. It may sound rude, but you would only be another liability that we don't need. It's only a precaution, and Jacob is strong. He's going to be ok," replied Esme, trying to console Bella's perturbing mind.

Bella sighed, knowing that even if she did refuse to leave, Esme would be very upset, something Bella knew she wouldn't be able to stand, "alright Esme, but I want to come down right when Jacob is healthy and controlled enough to be seen."

Esme gave a curt nod, and placed a hand on the small of Bella's back, guiding her up to the second floor.

She swept the tips of her fingers across the smooth skin spread thinly, almost transparent, over her whole body. A sigh percolated through her pressed lips, one that spread forever in her mind, yet lasted no more than a second in the ambience of the silent room.

All eyes were gazing at her, but she no longer felt the desire to flee. All attention was pressed on her decision—a ten ton weight on her chest.

Although she knew it could get dangerous, she wasn't afraid of Jake hurting her, no matter what crazed frenzy he was in.

The picture of Emily blotted her hazy vision, sending a shiver up her spine. Sam had never _meant _to harm her, but he'd become furious, and once he phased, he'd lost all control. And still, after that, she couldn't begin to imagine Jacob doing that, but he had. It wasn't clear, she had blacked out during the incident, but the scars were all the same.

How was she going to explain to Jake what had happened? She couldn't imagine his reaction to knowing what Edward had to do to save her life.

Her mind switched thoughts again, back to what she'd become. _I'm a Cullen…forever_. She was surprised at the slight hint of sadness resonating in her head.

No more Billy, no more wolves, no more Jake…

If she'd had a heartbeat, it would have skipped on that last name.

Jake awoke, a cool light filtering through one large window which faced the east. It was early morning, the sun just rising over the mountain tops, and a pair of yellow birds danced in the fresh air.

He rubbed some of the crust from his eyes, eyes that felt far too heavy, like he'd been up for days. He was shocked that when he tried to raise his arms, they wouldn't budge. He made a sideways glance down, but nothing was holding his extremities to the couch, they were simply stuck against the sofa he was lying on.

_Where the hell am I? _

_Be calm Jake, we're on our way, just stay CALM._ Said Sam, ordering his obedience through the connection the pack had in their minds.

Jake made another attempt, pulling with every ounce of strength he could manage, but they didn't move, nor could he feel a thing.

This was when the smell hit him, as though a wrecking ball had slammed him in the head, burned his nose, and sent sharp pains up and down his back. His form wavered, his shape bending and whipping around like a flag caught in a hurricane. He nearly lost his stomach at the nauseating smell, a smell that came from only one thing, vampires.

_Be calm Jacob, they aren't there to harm you. It's the Cullen's. Just do not phase…keep breathing, _said Sam.

Just as he thought he was going to lose everything they had been training for, a second smell wafted from a room down the hall, which slightly masked the intoxicating sent, giving just enough cover up to halt Jacob's progression towards his beast form.

Waffles, pancakes, syrup, ham, toast, jelly, bacon, and apple pie, every smell combined to make one delicious mixture of a scent. At this, his stomach moaned, urging him towards the kitchen. He would have jumped to his feet, if they weren't fixed in place by an unknown force like his arms.

Footsteps, inaudible to a normal human ear, could be heard coming out of the room with the enticing smells. He picked up the noise only because of the acute hearing inherited from his wolf form.

His reprieve from the vile smell given off by the blood-suckers was short lived, as the person carrying the delicious food was non other than Esme, a name and face he knew well from stories his father had told him about his encounters with the Cullen family.

This was it; there was no way he would be able to stand being this close to his eternal enemy. He let out a low, deep snarl from behind barred teeth.

"Calm down you stupid mutt, that's not going to do anything to help out your current situation. Now, on the other hand, you can be thankful for having you stupid head saved by my family," she paused, holding right in front of Jake's nose a silver platter filled with every food he had smelled before. The aroma wafting from the plate was intoxicating, making Jacob's head whirl around in circles "And look at this, we're even feeding a werewolf, but I can take this back if you aren't going to take control of your manners like a good boy," finished Esme, a scornful look bubbling up on her perfect, angled face.

_What the hell is this! I'm in the god damned Cullen's house and they're feeding me! _Screamed Jacob inside his own head. Sam heard him.

_Jake, whatever you do, stay calm. From what it looks like now, you might be a little…_Jacob butted in quickly.

_A LITTLE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! WHY AM I IN A VAMPIRES HOUSE ANYWAYS!_

_Maybe if you would shut up, I could explain things to you, _retorted Sam in his usual, calm inflection. Once he was satisfied that Jacob wasn't going to rant and rave again, he began.

_Bella saved your life Jake. You're the only one you should be mad at right now. You just had to go all emo on us and jump for it. You absolutely have to stay calm because the Cullen's are NOT there to harm you. Carlisle probably helped keep you out of a wheel chair for the rest of your life, you stupid piece of dog shit, and I better here an apology out of you by the time I get there. I expect you to treat them as you would your pack, albeit the phasing should be kept for just us. We'll be there in a few hours._

Jacob didn't respond to Sam's orders—he was too focused on breathing through his mouth to escape from the squalid stench of the cold ones all around him.

By the time he had come back from his discussion with Sam, Esme had already left the room, taking his breakfast with her. That's when she hailed him from what he expected was the kitchen.

"If you want you breakfast, you can get your lazy ass up off the couch and come get it."

_My oh my, how she can put up such a false front. _Jacob almost chuckled at his own cynicism.

Without his realization at first, there was a low growl, this time, not from anger, but from hunger. He held his stomach, realizing how much pain he was in from running on empty for so long.

He lifted his arms up to push himself from the brown leather couch, this time, instead of his arms folding like jelly, they held a bit stronger, and he got up far enough so he could stretch out all his limbs, crack his net, and let out a heavy sigh, adding to the already thick air.

He felt his stomach retch again, but held it in, remembering Sam's orders. He actually astounded himself at listening, something that rarely, if ever, happened.

Jacob's legs worked just the same as his arms, and with a few cracks, he was _good to go_…he chuckled at the reference to the Taco Bell commercial. The irony of it all was that he really couldn't be in a more dangerous position than where he was at that very moment, yet he was still cracking wise ones. Not only was he in a house filled with blood-suckers, but he was going to eat _their_ food.

He came back from his thoughts as he stepped through the arched doorway into the kitchen.

"I forgot how quickly your kind healed," said Esme as he ducked to get through the opening. "We normally don't keep food in the house, it won't get eaten by any of us, and it's not like we are the most social family in Forks, so Alice and Jasper were kind enough to go out and buy food for you while you heal here, overnight.

The hair on Jacob's arms stood on end, rising in defiance to what Esme had said about staying overnight.

Once again imprisoned by Sam's orders, Jacob kept his mouth shut, and sat down on the stools located around the island topped with granite.

Instead of beginning a conversation, Esme brought out, once again, the victuals she had offered to him in the family room, and placed it in front of the growling food disposal known as Jacob.

Then, startling Jake slightly, she yelled to know one he could see. "You can come down now! I think he can handle seeing you sweety!"

"Why are you yel…?" Jake was cut off by the light pattering of feet prancing down the stairs to the first floor.

**Thanks so much to everyone who loyaly reviewed. I hope i get some more new ones after this chapter, or else i don't know if I can get anymore chapters out :O REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**


	6. Honesty

**Sun vs. Moon**

**Chapter Six- Honesty**

Jacob began to imagine who it was on the stairs. He decided it was probably Carlisle, coming down to check on his condition since waking from the anesthesia.

He sighed, realizing that there would now be two bloodsuckers in the same room as him, something that was one hundred times worse than his most horrible nightmare. He sent an evil though to Sam who had forced him into the covenant of not harming any one of the Cullen's, but instead, be as sincere as possible towards them.

_What is this world coming to? _Thought Jacob._ First you're diving off cliffs because of some chick…_he regretted thinking that the moment the words formed in his mind. Bella was not just _some chick_ to him. She was everything to him, or used to be. Now she was dead, and that, for him, wasn't even the worst of it. _He, _Jacob Black had killed the one thing he loved the most in his reckless and mythical world.

His love for her was rooted too far into the ground to simply be replaced by another; it would still be there when he lay on his death bed, hundred's of years from now.

Jacob had tried to understand how the imprint had worked, since it had been said that when you first lay your eyes on your mate, you could never leave them or do anything to make them feel bad. He had done both. And yet, now he knew that no matter what consequences concurred from the events in the past few days, he would stay close to Bella.

One thing was for certain in his mind though, he needed to understand how he could have imprinted with her at this time, but never before.

At first glance, he could always see himself and her, running around with their children on the Quilette Reservation, Bella snuggled tightly in his broad arms. Her sweet aroma permeating through his senses made his nose tingled, just as her touch on his golden skin placed euphoria over him. He would never leave her again, in this world, just as she was always going to remain his counterpart, making his once broken soul whole again.

"Jacob, someone is here to see you." It only took those few words spoken by Esme to tear him away from his reverie.

"Hi, Jake," the voice that spoke behind him was not that of his pre-determined Carlisle, but of someone who had been altogether taken out of his life—one that was seriously up for forfeit at the moment. Bella's voice had changed, somehow, over the past few days. The usual rises and the high pitches that it had taken on before, were now mysteriously altered to a smoother, velvety quality. "I heard you were finally awake. How do you feel?"

Jake turned around, not expecting what he saw standing before him.

Bella was beautiful, more perfect to him than before. Her body had taken on sinuous curves, her face had lost the roundness it once carried, and substituted it for soft, but very predominant angles. Her lips were full, and a deep red. Her hair fell down to her shoulder blades, just the right length he thought. It bobbed up and down as she came towards him, its brown and golden form swaying with each step. Her movements were no longer nervous and tentative. She waltzed over to him with a grace he had never seen in her before. She wore a dress that went down to the top of her calves, revealing smooth, toned legs.

Jacob licked his lips on instinct, not realizing until the action was done that she was smiling shyly at him. That's when he noticed her eyes. They were no longer the mysterious brown like before, but now they had a golden appeal, shining in the sunlight that pierced through the large bay window by the kitchen.

_No, this isn't real Jacob. She is dead; don't trick yourself into believing that she still had a sliver of hope to be alive. You killed her, you saw her bleeding, and you saw the pain and terror in her eyes as you turned into that monster that was always there. The beast got the best of the boy, just as you knew it would. Stop dreaming, and move on with what you can still call a "life." _

Esme noticed the apprehension in Jacob's eyes and the way his entire body had gone rigged, every muscle tensed like he was ready to leap at Bella.

"Jake, are you okay? You seem a little, frightened." Stuttered Bella as she searched for the correct word to finish off her sentence.

She took a step towards him, and by mere happenstance, a breeze fluttered through the hallway she had been standing in, sending her scent through the air to Jacob's keen nose. The aroma hit him like water on brick, rattling his brain like he'd been hit by a truck.

None of this was because the smell was horrible, it was in-fact far from that, and when it hit his nose, there weren't enough words to describe the euphoria and pleasure he got from just her. That one whiff alone made Jacob limp with peace and serenity, like a veil had been placed over his eyes, smothering the fact that he was still in his worst enemy's home.

The scent of that one woman, Bella, was something Jacob had never experienced before. It was everything at once, and an almost impossible task to keep control—enough control to not jump on top of Bella and bathe in her perfect fragrance.

She apparently had not noticed the look of pure rapture and bliss on his face, and took another step towards him. This time, the scent was simply too much for Jacob to take in at once, and he toppled to the ground into a large ball, a smile still etched across his lips.

"I'm sure he'll be dreaming, Bella." Stated Esme, a replication of the smile Jacob still wore planted on her angelic face.

"Maybe I'll drop in and take a peak at what Jakey's dreaming about," jested Bella, bending down to pat Jacob on his broad shoulders.

_Sleep well Jake. You're going to need it when you hear the news I'm about to tell you._

_There it is again_. It was the same prying feeling, as though hands were sorting through his mind like a filing cabinet. _Get the hell out of my head!_ Jacob screamed as he made an imaginary shoving motion in his mind.

"Jake, it's me, Bella. I'm not going to hurt you or do anything I promise, just please stay calm."

"How are you…this is…what the hell is this!"

"Jacob, please. I won't be able to get through all of this if you don't shut up and listen to me."

Jacob made a sigh, cupping his hands around his chin. All of a sudden, Bella and he were sitting on the cliffs at La Push.

"If you didn't notice already, I'm in your dreams with you. It's the one gift I…received."

There was a riot going on inside her head, deliberating on whether to tell Jacob everything, or only certain parts to spare his feelings. _Who are you kidding Bella, you can't do anything more to this man than you already have. Get it over with or get out of his dream._

She sighed, trying to sooth…something, even though her heart didn't beat, she was sure it would be going rapidly.

"Jacob, I'm alive, in a way. You see, I was pretty beat up after our walk on the beach," she was too good at slapping on a fake smile. "Actually, I was pretty much on my death bed. If Edward hadn't arrived, I wouldn't be where I am right now. This is going to sound insane, I know, but I want to thank you for what you did. While it wasn't on purpose, it helped me with so much that was getting in the way, and I'm forever in your debt for it."

Bella looked down, a perturbed expression playing across her porcelain face. She was so perfect to Jacob. He knew that no matter how much he hated himself and wanted to die, he couldn't bring himself to do it with Bella still alive in the world.

"Okay Jake, I can't dance around this problem anymore. Listen to me, and do NOT flip out!" she paused, gathered her breath and a few stray thoughts on how muscular Jacob looked without his shirt off, which was almost always, and started. "I'm a vampire Jacob. Edward had to turn me into one to save my life. It took the least amount of time for me to change into the full form, and that's how I got to you and saved you at the beach. I'll explain all of this later, when you're actually awake, but I have to go now, you're about to get "attacked" by a vampire cat."

"What? Wait you're a…a leech. A bloodsucker? Bella you can't be…then we…NO!"

"Jacob calm down, it's just a dream. Now I really have to go," she chuckled, cupping her hand to her lips. "I don't thin I'll be able to handle that gigantic vampire cat coming for you."

She smiled and turned away, fading quickly into the distance.

_Bella…please. It hurts so much, don't leave me again._

He began to cry, sobbing with his face pressed into his deep calloused hands. Suddenly he felt a cold hand press against his searing hot skin. He relaxed with just the simple touch, slouching back, pure serenity written across his face.

_I never left Jakey. Pease don't worry. You're about to wake up, and then we'll get everything straightened out. Goodbye for now Jake._

Bella left Jacob in a perplexed and awestruck stupor as she finally ventured from his dream which had suddenly become a nightmare.

_You've got a lot of decisions to make Bella. Let's just hope you make the right ones._

**Thanks so much for all the reviews i got last time (just passed 20!! :D ) Sorry this chapter was a little shorter than the others, but the next chapter is where it's about to get interesting. Please send some reviews my way, thanks!!**


	7. Move

I know it's been a while, sorry for keeping you waiting :P

**Sun vs. Moon**

**Chapter 7- Move**

"Well Esme, this may be one of the worst possible outcomes for Jake and me, don't you think?"

Esme paused to stare in what Bella took as disbelief at her previous statement. "Bella, we should just be thankful that you _and_ Jacob are still alive, well, at least in Jake's case. You got what you wanted though, didn't you?"

Bella raised a pale hand and pinched the bridge of her nose, glancing everywhere about the room but Jacob lying on the floor and Esme with her arms folded, standing stolid on the other side of the granite island. "It's just…I'm so tired of hurting him. Sometimes I look at him and I get sick at myself because I know how much he wishes he were Edward. But no matter what I do, I always come back to him, and then his feelings for me sprout back up like weeds, only to be cut down, again and again. I don't think I'll be able to handle hurting him again."

"Did he imprint with you?"

_A completely random question, _thought Bella.

"Yes. Why did you ask that though?"

"I can tell by the look in both of your eyes Bella. He will never leave you, even if you stay with Edward. Jacob is always going to be there, whether you choose to accept it or not, there won't be anywhere you can go that he won't follow to, even if death factors into the equation."

Bella paused to take in the weight of Esme's words, and then proceeded. "But…I just don't understand how he only imprinted on me now, after all those years we knew each other. It's like when I became a…" Bella stopped, everything illuminated as clear as a cloudless day to her.

Jacob loved the old Bella, but it wasn't enough to be an imprint. When she was turned from human to vampire, everything, all the way down to her DNA, was changed. She was no longer the Bella that Jacob had known when she had brought the two bikes to years ago.

Was this even possible? Could a werewolf imprint with his forsaken enemy, their destinies only leading to war or unconsolidated peace.

_Jacob, I swear, if I had known any of this, I would have let you die back on First Beach._

She sighed, realizing she couldn't even lie to herself, let alone others around her.

Bella came back from her thoughts as Esme began speaking again. "Now you see Bella, you're nothing like what you used to be. Sure, personality and emotionally wise you will be the same, but your appearance and your smell, the two things that Jacob could notice at first glance, triggered whatever happens in a werewolve's mind to let him know that a certain person is who he is meant to be with for the rest of his life. He's stuck with you now Bella, there won't be any other woman out there that can appeal to him the way you do. Take that however you wish too, it's not my decision to make, just know that I will respect whatever you decide. Know though, that someone is going to get hurt during this process."

Bella began to think again, and then realized a mistake she had made. "Esme, I was wrong, Jacob imprinted _before _I was turned, that's why he lost control, because I told him we could never be together." She remembered the rage and hatred, not towards her, but towards Edward, that she saw in Jacob's eyes before he had phased and attacked her.

_Of course, you're the best at hurting people, why stop at pushing a man into a suicide attempt, you might as well kill him with your own bare hands._

Bella stared down at her hands, so cold and white, changed perpetually. They looked fragile, but were far from it. Even though she hadn't tried, she knew she could punch through a brick wall if need be.

_You could do it right now, just run over quick, and snap his neck in half, maybe break his skull or just tear out his heart. That would end nearly everything; at least he wouldn't experience the pain anymore. It would be a good old catch twenty-two, that way you can feel that pain he's had to deal with this whole time._

The masochistic thoughts running through her mind at that exact moment halted when she heard Jacob make a low growl, simply of disdain at being knocked out by Bella's scent.

"We'll talk later Bella," Esme gave a curt nod and a slight wink of her eye, and then proceeded to leave the room. On her way out, she called over her shoulder. "There's plenty of food in the refrigerator and pantry Bells. Make sure our guest doesn't go _mad_ with hunger."

Bella swore she heard a sadistic chuckle coming from Esme's direction. She didn't find it the least bit funny, and sighed, looking down at Jacob, all six foot seven of him.

She opened up the refrigerator that went unused, just decor to keep any stray guests from getting suspicious.

She sighed as she saw the incredible assortment of food, something she would have loved to dig into only days ago. That pleasure had vanished so quickly, just like so many others, that she amazed herself when her stomach churned at the sight of a gigantic variety of her favorite foods.

Stomaching her growing discomfort from the food's perfuse smell, Bella grabbed a few slices of turkey, mustard, lettuce, and provolone cheese to make a sandwich for Jake.

She touched the food as if it were a bomb, delicately trying to pick up the slices of turkey and provolone, throwing the food down quickly on top of wheat bread, which she wasn't nearly as disgusting as the other cuisine.

Once done, she sat down at one of the large stools at the island, and plopped her chin on both hands as she stared down at Jacob's limp form sprawled across the ground

She giggled, remembering how much space he loved to take up when he slept, spreading his arms and legs like he was skydiving.

Bella noticed that, as expected, he was healing remarkably fast, just as he had done when he'd been attacked by Victoria and her vampire coven.

Venom filled her mouth and hatred did the same with her mind as she remembered how terrified she had been for all of her friends and loves, and even herself, when the red headed feline had ventured to Forks to avenge the death of her mate.

Jacob had fought for her…almost died for her. Tears began to fill in the corners of her eyes. She was torn between two different people, each of them so amazing to her.

_Don't be foolish Bella. You know you and Jacob will never be what he wants it to be. You're a leec…vampire now, and he's a werewolf. You can't be selfish and try to have everything to yourself. _

Bella's mind raced violently, careening of walls and barriers', trying to sort through what she now realized was the mess her life had become.

"Godamnit Jacob! Why did you have to come back into my damn life! Just stay away!" screamed Bella.

"I'm sorry."

Bella hadn't heard Jacob get up or move, she'd had her head cushioned in her arms, and a few of the tears that had rolled down her cheek blotted her long sleeved dress.

She felt an incredible heat on her hands as Jacob placed his on top of them. She stifled a sigh, her eyes closing on reflex as the calm that his touch had always brought her came back full force.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry, you weren't supposed to here that."

"I'm not supposed to do a lot of things, but when have I ever listened?"

She smiled. He was his usual, satirical self again, as though being in the house of his most forbidden enemy had no effect on his actions.

Jacob's heat was all around her, standing what little hair she had on her arms and body on end.

_Is that steam? _Thought Bella as she looked at the mist rising from Jacob's and her hands. His skin was so hot and Bella's so cold that it reacted, droplets of water forming quickly, but impossible to see because the fiery skin Jacob had evaporated it immediately.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't think it would umm…" Jacob scratched the top of his and stared down at the floor as if he was being put on time out.

He withdrew from Bella completely, crossing his arms over his chest like she was suddenly the plague.

"So…" said Jacob, looking over suddenly towards the food Bella had prepared for him.

Bella smiled. "I made that for you while you were…kind of sort of knocked out cold."

He began to blush, never one to be caught at any moment of weakness. He was flustered that she had seen him let his guard down.

"Bella I should have prepared myself, in some way. Sorry about what happened earlier though, everything just hit me like a wrecking ball. You're even more beautiful than you were before, and your scent is something I can't get out of my head, and probably never will. What happened to you?"

Jacob liked to get straight to the point and be very upfront, she knew that, but was still quivering at the thought of telling him that she was now one of the Cullen's.

"Well, a lot of things Jacob. I'm not who I used to be, not after the night at the beach. You have to understand that I would have died if it hadn't been for Edward," she saw Jacob's mouth go taught as he held back a snarl, "I would be dead now. Jacob he had to…change me." She decided not to say bite, trying to keep it from sounding like Edward was a mosquito.

Here it came, the shaking and shifting like a bad television reception. Bella closed one eye like she used to do at scary movies, and waited for the tearing of clothes and howling of a man changed to a beast, but there was nothing.

"Explain to me why I'm not disgusted by you then? I should want to tear your head off and burn you into a pile of ashes right now, but instead I want to kiss you and hold you and inhale your perfect scent for the rest of eternity."

Bella looked up with disbelief masking her eyes. Tears, just as before, started to make there way down her cheek, spreading in odd directions because of the lack of wrinkles on her white ash skin.

Before she knew it, Jacob had taken two longs strides back towards her and wiped away her tears with his thumb. The heat came back, and so did the mirage of protection and safety. Or was it really a mirage? Maybe he didn't care what Bella was, he simply had to have her, and wasn't going to just let her go away again.

"Jacob when I told you I loved you back on the mountain, every syllable was true. I just wish I could give you everything you want, but what I am now and what I will be forever limits what you and I can become, if anything at all. I love Edward, Jacob, I can't help that. I…I just have nothing left to g…"

Jacob pressed his index and middle finger to Bella's lips, silencing everything.

He bent down because of the huge difference in height, and touched his lips to hers. She had thought the heat from his hands was incredible, but this simply melted her from head to toe. She had trouble keeping herself up as his lips moved softly, for once, across hers, spreading apart then closing.

"Let this happen." Said Jacob with his lips still pressed up against hers. Bella didn't open her eyes, but sensed the pain on his face of not being accepted. She waited only a few seconds before breaking down and going voluntarily with what he had asked.

Bella had no trouble moving her lips in unison with his, like a dance as both contributed to the whole. Then, without thinking, she bit down playfully on his lip.

Jacob's eyes shot open, as did hers, in complete shock at what she had just done. He took his right arm and wrapped it around her, placing his enormous hand on the small of her back, and pulled her into his body, which she could feel right through all her clothes. All one hundred and nine degrees of him was pressed against her, and she loved it, in fact, she couldn't get enough of it.

She moved in as close as possible, pushing Jacob up against the island. She'd forgotten how much stronger she'd become since her change.

Jacob went with it, and kissed her deeper and harder than before, this time he had to gasp for air as their kisses became longer and more intricate as each of them worked their tongues around the others.

Bella took her icy hands and wrapped them around Jacob's long auburn hair, as if trying to keep Jacob from running away.

She realized now that she couldn't stop. Everything that Jacob was, made her want him more and more. His heart pounding against her chest reminded her of what it was like to have one that would speed up as her and him did daring things like ride their motorcycles.

Her hand moved up to the top of her dress where the buttons began, and she slowly began pulling them out of their holes, exposing her neckline.

Jacob noticed this immediately and began kissing from her earlobe across her jaw line and down her neck. His lips felt like fire against her constantly frigid skin.

She was just about to make Jacob pull his shirt up over his head when the door to the front of the mansion slammed shut.

_Oh shit! Oh shit, shit, shit! Not Edward! No not now! SHIT!_

"Looks like we've got company," chuckled Jacob.

Bella responded in a very quite but terrifying tone.

"Get the hell away, right now. I really don't need this now Jacob. Go over there and eat the food I made you and keep quite, please."

Jacob didn't respond, thoroughly pissed off, but obeyed without fuss or fume.

"Bella! Bella I have great news!" the silk voice that belonged to her beloved Edward drifted through the halls to her waiting ears.

"I'm in the kitchen Edward. So what's the news." Said Bella as she turned around to see Jacob bent over his food, devouring it devoid of the fact that the person he hated the most in the world was in the same home as him.

Edward entered, taking each step precisely and perfectly, like a constant dance. He ran over to Bella, picked her up in his arms, his smile sparkling in the light of the kitchen.

He kissed the very lips that only moments ago had belonged to Jacob, and seemed to notice that they weren't quite the same. Bella could see it written across his face, but he didn't ask a single question.

_He must have something incredibly important to tell you._

Then the words left his mouth, still smooth like velvet, but as hard as a brick wall.

"Bella, we're moving to Alaska, tomorrow."

There was suddenly an enormous, extremely pissed off wolf standing with teeth barred only feet from a ready to attack vampire, venom swirling around behind his pale lips.

**:O Sorry for the cliffy! Oh well, don't worry i won't keep you all waiting nearly as long as i did for this chapter, that would be just downright wrong. Please send a few of your lovely reviews my way...really makes the next chapter come faster! Thanks so much everyone!**


	8. Lying

**Sun vs. Moon**

**Chapter 8- Lying**

Bella's thoughts were a blur as she realized just how much danger they all were in.

With Edward in his attack crouch, ready to sink his razor sharp teeth into Jacob's jugular, and Jacob prepared to rip Edward's head off with his own set of dagger-like teeth, Bella could only imagine all the ways this could go horribly wrong.

So she did the thing that she was best at doing, putting herself in danger. _Idiot._

Bella took one big, drawn out step to indicate that she wasn't going to let the two beasts beat the living daylights out of each other. She was, after all, stronger than both of them at her current stage in the entire transformation process, where her human blood was still being changed by the venom Edward had injected into her.

"Okay you two idiots, back it up right now!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs and held out both arms to her sides as if pushing them away without touching them.

Neither of them budged, but only allowed their growls and snarls to be more punctuated and deafening than before.

_Men…_ sighed Bella.

"Bella, would you kindly move yourself out of the house and then probably about ten miles further while I beat the shit out of this fur ball?"

_Stupid rhetorical questions, Edward. _Bella was getting used to sighing at the numb skulls that seemed to be coming out of the wood work all of a sudden.

"No, I'm not going to let you two kill, or harm each other. I'm the only level headed one here, so you both listen to me. I've actually been hoping to enjoy my life now that my best bud Vicky is dead and I'm not about to let two of the most important people in my life just go around and screw that up for me."

_Good job sounding way to selfish you dumb ass…_

"Bella, if you don't move out of the way, I'm not going to take you to Alaska, how does that sound?" said Edward.

"Maybe I don't want to go to god damn cold fricken Alaska so I can be even colder than I already fricken am!"

Bella regretted every word she'd just said as the look of pure pain, terror, and despair that wrought itself into Edward's face tore right through what she used to call her heart.

"No, no, I didn't mean it…that…no I really…shit."

"Ha, ha, ha! I knew she didn't want to go with you to Alaska Edward. You're just too old and blind to notice something that obvious." The sound of Jake's voice startled Bella, now that he'd changed back to his usual self. She guessed he couldn't stand being pissed off after a comment like that.

_Way to open up the clouds even more for him. You're going to kill poor Jake with all your indecisions and what not._

Bella's thoughts went back to the despair that wrote itself out like a book on Edward's face and in his golden eyes.

"Edward I swear I didn't mean anything by that, I just… you understand right? This is going to be a big move for me; I have to leave my entire family."

"You can blame your wolf lover for that one," replied Edward, fire shooting from his eyes, not only towards Jacob, but Bella as well.

He was right, Jacob had been the one to take her life away, but for some inexplicable reason, she couldn't bring herself to hate him. He always had a way to make her forgive him in the end, and it didn't look like that pattern was about to be broken anytime soon.

Bella honestly couldn't believe how fast the transformation to a vampire had taken, and just how strong she had become.

She had spoken to Carlisle immediately after her full change was complete, and he had decided that it was because she had wanted to be changed, where as all the other Cullen's had been changed without ever having a single thought of being a vampire, let alone knowing they weren't just myths and legends.

"Bella, I need to talk to you…_without _fur freak over there," said Edward, nodding his heads towards a fuming Jacob.

_Shit, he knows…of course he does, he can read Jacob's damn mind._

Bella twisted around and looked back at Jacob, who had a comical grin splitting across his face. He just raised his arms up slightly showing her he had no clue what was going on.

_Oh god he probably read Jacob's mind while we were slobbering all over each other. You idiot Bella, think before you act dumb ass._

"Oh, um, okay Edward," was her short, extraordinarily nervous response to Edward's command.

"Oh hey, don't you two leech's," Bella cringed at the word _leech_, "go too far, I have to make sure you don't go light Bella on fire, okay Ed?"

Edward took no note of Jacob's order, and stalked off coolly into the family room.

Bella was happy that she could no loner blush, because she new it would be like a fire siren going off, warning Edward that something was up.

Edward took a seat on the one couch in the room, and Bella sat down next to him, and began leaning her head against his shoulder.

She missed, startling her and making her fall off balance so that her feet ended up in the air and her head stuffed into feathery pillows.

Edward was as far away as possible at the other end of the couch, cringing away from Bella as though she carried a disease.

"How could you do that _Isabella_?"

_Oh no, he only says that when he's about the get very angry._

"Edward I didn't think, it meant nothing though, I swear to you I would have tried to stop it if I had been prepared. I'm so sorry."

Edward looked at Bella, pure confusion setting in on his chiseled face.

_God what a beautiful mess he is._

"You went with it Bella, don't lie to me, I could see it in his thoughts, he knew you were letting him do what he wanted, you loved it, you wanted more, and if I hadn't come, you wouldn't have stopped."

Everything was spot on so far, as it always was with him.

_Okay, time to lie your ass off Bells._

She'd become quite the expert at creating false stories and tales from having to sneak around having a vampire as a boyfriend for a few years, and she had help at keeping her cool now that she was one as well.

"Edward, first off, he was so into what was happening, he definitely made up that whole story. He's so strong that he probably thought my attempts at getting him off of me were actually me giving into his rapture. Edward, I love you more than anything or anyone else in this world, and I would never do anything or let anything come between us that could harm that."

She walked over to Edward, tucking herself into his cold chest, sighing as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

_Jacob is so much warmer…hey, wait, no! Stop comparing things to Jacob!_

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Bells. I should have thought things through a bit more before I went crazy on you."

He took her chin in his hands, and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips touched, and parted immediately.

Edward made a retching sound, wiping his lips.

"Ugh, werewolf. Sorry, I'm not going to be able to handle that."

Bella pouted slightly, but didn't want to upset Edward anymore, and sauntered off to the bathroom to wash off the "werewolf" that had been all over her.

_Willingly, don't forget that, you lied about everything back there, and got lucky. You cannot do that ever again. Next time won't end so well._

She splashed water on her face, letting the coolness of it to sink in and clear her head, which was not only spinning but back-tracking through what had happened only minutes ago.

_Everything he did was so amazing. His skin was like a hot shower after being in the snow for hours, and he had so much muscle, like a god damn rock. Edward was completely right, I would never have been able to stop myself, and I definitely would not expect Mr. Morale to do anything about keeping my virtue in tact._

She chuckled at her nickname for Jacob, then took the satin cloth sitting on the sink's edge and wiped her face off.

She stepped out of the bathroom, to what she exactly what she had expected. Edward and Jacob were both arguing in the kitchen, their voice raising slightly as each one tried to trump the other.

"If you ever touch her again, I'm going to tear that swollen head of yours off and then feed it to a pack of fucking wolves, you worthless piece of shit," was Edward's threat. The language was something she'd never heard him use before.

_Jeez he is _pissed _off._

"You may be the biggest idiot of the century, no possibly millennium. You know she loved it, she was all over me, and I wasn't about to stop her, Bella is amazing, and I'm never going to let her alone, so get used to me being around, forever.

Edward gave Jacob a puzzled look, trying to figure out the exact meaning to _forever_.

Jacob got the hint, and answered the question plaguing Edward's mind for him.

"Oh you didn't hear. I imprinted with Bella, Edward. That means that I'm meant to be with her, no matter how much time that takes, it's going to happen, and you can't stop it. So why delay the inevitable and just let me take her right now, she'd be so much happier with someone who isn't going to make her colder than she already is."

_He _is _sooo warm. _

"You forget that you're the one who put her in that position, killer," replied Edward, knowing full well the consequences of saying that one word to Jacob.

"You low, piece of blood sucking scum, if Bella wasn't here, I would bite your fucking head off and throw it into the fire place, along with the rest of your worthless body."

Jacob's form was wavering, his skin red with heat and anger, all piled on top of frustration.

"Go ahead dog, phase, that way I can actually have a little bit of competition before I kill you, just like you killed Bella."

Then Bella did something she would never have imagined doing. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Stop it Edward, please! Don't hurt him anymore. He's been through enough pain to fill up an eternity with misery. Can't you see that it hurts me when you two do this to each other?"

Bella stood there for a moment, head in her hands as the tears quickly formed and slid off her face into the cold embrace of her skin. Then, deciding she couldn't take it anymore, she ran off into the woods, letting the wind blow her hair back off her dripping eyes.

"Okay, only because of Bella, I'm not going to kill you yet, but I swear on my life, that I will be the one to end your _life, _if you can call it that," promised Jacob.

"Fine, and right now, I'm going after her. Stay put, because when I get back and have Bella calmed down, we're going to sort this out without violence, only because I can't stand seeing her hurt anymore than she already is."

"Why do you have to go and get her? Why can't I play fetch, after all, I'm the dog here. I don't think leeches' can grab a stick in their teeth."

"Funny, but no," was Edward's short, but very authoritative tone.

With that, he turned and bolted out the open front door, leaving a quite happy wolf behind.

_I don't think this day could have gone any better, _said Jacob, sitting back down at the table to finish his sandwich that Bella had kindly made for her.

_Holy shit though, I doubt that there is another woman out there more beautiful than Bells. She can sure as hell kiss. She wasn't about to stop anything I was doing either, which puts me in an even better position than I had expected to be in. I sure as hell am not letting her slip away this time._

Once he had finished off the last of his sandwich, he made sure to cloud his thoughts with a bunch of random events to hide from Edward, and walked up the stairs to check things out.

Just as he was about to reach the top step he heard a soft voice, quite familiar, call out behind him.

"I think it's best if you stay down here, I don't think Edward would appreciate you going through his room."

Jacob turned around to find himself looking down at Esme. She was so interesting, very kind and normal to him, but it seemed like a false façade at times.

"Oh yea, of course, I was just looking for the bathroom."

"Of course…Jacob," she paused, looking at the silver watch on her skin, and sighed, "Edward won't be back for quite a while with Bella, she's gotten a lot faster, so I think you and I have a bit of catching up to do."

Jacob miraculously produced a fake smile, hiding his chagrin at the thought of speaking with a vampire one on one.

_Just get it over with, and then maybe you'll get a chance to snoop around later._

Esme beckoned him with a cold hand back down the stairs, a serrated knife clutched tightly in the other.

_Family first, sorry Jake._

_Sorry for the wait i just didnt get motivated enough. Enjoy and reviews please :)_


	9. Thoughts

**Sun vs. Moon**

**Chapter 9- Thoughts**

Edward was amazed at the new found speed Bella had gained since becoming a vampire, something he noted was quite fun, a challenge for once, something he never really could have with Bella.

She wasn't hard to track, but traveled in an unusual pattern, almost like a figure eight, circling back around two specific spots over and over again.

None of it seemed significant to him, but he guessed that to Bella, the spots had some underlying meaning.

The day had turned slowly into dusk, with a cool breeze sweeping off the coast, bringing a heavy fog that settled in around the surrounding area.

_This won't make tracking her any easier…_

Just as the thought slipped across his mind, he caught her still rich and sweet scent that had enthralled him for what seemed like forever. It made him reminisce of the first day she walked into his science class, and how potent his thirst for her blood was. Now that blood was cooled and slowed to a stop, something he still had trouble thinking about, so he quickly usurped his thoughts and focused on the task at hand.

Edward picked up speed, traveling as a simple blur now, while the trees turned into the thick fog that had entangled them.

Then he heard something, sobbing?

There, just beyond the reach of the forest, was Bella, laying down on the grass, all balled up in a fetal position, with her arms wrapped around her pale ashen knees. Sobs were shaking her entire body as she attempted to hold them in as best as she could, but the effort was futile. It was difficult to tell, but Edward could never forget the place that they were now.

_The meadow…_

"Bella. Bella, can I speak with you?"

She picked up her head, her long brown hair draping across her eyes which could hold tears no more, possibly a good thing in this situation.

"Why speak Edward? What could you possibly say that would have any effect on what's happened to me…I never asked for this."

"Bella, you did ask for this!" He realized he had just shouted at her but didn't mean to.

Too late, she was already up and running back into the forest, back towards home, this time her speed was unmatched.

Being the stubborn person that he was, Edward heaved a heavy sigh filled with sorrow and apologies, and headed off into the fog covered forest.

He knew not how long the chase lasted for, but when he found her again, he had no clue where they were. There was no trace of any signs that would help him figure it out either, and unusual thing for someone who had been living for over one hundred years.

But sure enough, there she was, this time she was standing, staring up at the sky, this time though he could hear the lapping of waves on sand and the aroma of the sea travelled across the open land with the breeze blowing off the coast.

She spoke first, startling Edward. "You have no idea where we are, do you?"

_You and your rhetorical questions Bella._

"I didn't expect you to. Well I do, I've been coming to this spot for as long as I can remember. We're on the Quileute reservation." Edward's face tightened into a grimace, he held back the venomous words that were built up behind his clenched teeth. "Calm down Edward. They don't care if I'm here and if they cared about you they would have been here already. You know what this place used to be for me? A refuge, a refuge from you and your asshole decision to leave me! I can never let that go…it will always be there in the back of my mind. I can truly say that now I wish I had stayed in Arizona, lived the life of a human and died, like all _people _should. But I'm no longer a person; I'm a vampire, in love with two monsters who hate each other. I could have had the happy ending Edward. If you had never left, I would never have had to come back to this spot, to seek out some form of a friend when I thought all else was lost. You know who was there for me, even when he knew that he couldn't have me the way he wanted because I still held onto this intangible idea that I loved you and that you would come back for me. His name is Jacob Black and he is my best friend in the entire world. But then he had to go and kill me…my own best friend?! Can you now see how much you two fucked up my life? And now, at the time I need it most, I cannot even end this all for myself. Now I have to be _immortal._" She stopped to catch the unnecessary breath that she still thought she needed. This gave him a chance to jump in.

"I'm not going to apologize to you Bella, not for anything except my departure. At the time it made sense so that I couldn't hurt you anymore. If I had done what Jacob did, I don't know if I would be able to live myself. That would be a very heavy burden to lay on my mind."

"You don't think Jacob is hurt by what he has done? I know him better than anyone. He's playing his tough guy card, because he feels that he has to be strong for me, that's just his personality, he would put my life and those of his friends before himself."

"As would I," chimed in Edward.

"Of course you would Edward." She stated, each word tinged with the obvious note of sarcasm.

"Bella, how many times have I kept you out of danger?" questioned Edward.

"Edward you just aren't seeing it, it has nothing to do with who has more saves, more points, as if it's just a game, a game to see who can keep poor little Bella alive the longest. It's about the fact that Jacob is so passionate about me, that he would lie to himself and say he didn't love me, if I asked him to."

"I don't see how his lying to you proves anything at all."

"This is exactly what I mean Edward. It really isn't about either of you anymore. It's time for me to be selfish, this is all about me. Now I want it to be me, me, me, and not you for once. I love you, and I love Jacob. I can't have both of you, like I want. I want to be able to be selfish. I want to stop making decisions damnit!"

Edward put his stone hands up in the air, telling her to halt her assault. "Stop it Bella. I'll make the decision for you, if that's what you want."

And with that, he turned with a slow and drawn out grace like he had always had. Bella's eyes widened and anger strewn itself about her, her head began to spin, and a low growl slipped out.

"So this is it! You're going to leave again?! Oh okay, you go ahead and do that you stupid fuck! I don't care anymo…"

Edward spun around and dashed towards her, wrapped his arms around her and cradled her head in his cold hands. With a vigor that she had never felt before, he pressed his lips against hers, combining ice with ice. At first, she was so startled she fell limp in his arms, her lips unmoving against his. But slowly, she began to remember the power his kiss had over her and her mind, and her eyes closed shut, her small and supple hands raised up while she wrapped her fingers in his soft auburn hair. He smelled like heaven upon heaven, and his strength pulled her closer to his body. It was the coolest heat she had ever felt, if that even made sense she thought to herself. Her lips began moving in sync with his, as both of them became more frantic and excited with each kiss. He began to want more and kissed deeper and deeper, opening his mouth to breathe in her sweet perfume she still held. She responded by wrapping her leg tightly around his body, her satin skirt slowly sliding upwards, guided by the push of his hand. Her whole body was shaking with excitement. She wanted Edward and he wanted her, but still in the back of her mind was Jacob, waiting back at the house with that same goofy smile he always held.

"Edward, I can't. Not now, not with things the way they are."

She pushed off of his rock hard body and straightened her skirt, fixed her entangled hair and began to walk away, leaving Edward dumbfounded at what had just happened and ended so quickly.

"What does that mean Bella? Why can't you?"

"Because Jacob never leaves my mind. If I kiss you, I think of him, if I kiss him, I think of you. It's an impossible cycle that until I break it and figure out where my head is at and where my heart belongs, I have to avoid anything that would affect my ability to think."

"Okay, fine enough, but where are you going?"

"To tell Jacob the same thing!" she shouted as she turned and dashed off into the abyss of fog and trees.

It wasn't until now that Edward had opened up his mind again and allowed Bella to slip from the center of it and focus on others' thoughts.

He then heard it. His heart sank. Every muscle in his body tightened, while he broke out into a nervous stream of thoughts.

_Damnit Edward you should have been smarter! What if she follows through? She'll kill him! What effect would that have on Bella?_

He could hear his own mother's thoughts as though she was having a simple conversation with him, one of death and killing.

Without a second more of contemplation he dashed off in the direction Bella was heading, running against the clock, a clock with knives and daggers as the hands and the numbers painted blood red. The hands ticked away…tick…tick…tick.

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me almost a year to update! I lost all motivation and hit a really bad writer's block, and I'm sure I lost a lot of devoted readers. But I'm writing once again, and I hope to get some more reviews to see if anyone still reads this stuff :) I hope you all enjoy, this chapter was shorter since I really need to get to the next one so I don't lose the ideas I've got. Lots of surprises in store :) **


End file.
